Universal's Adventure Town
Village Du France Attractions *''Village Transport Boats '-Take a river ride through the village filled with wondorous sights. *Mortimer's Ferry' '-Transportation boat stops at Amity Village, Springfield and Diagon Alley.'' Restaurants *''Village Restaurant '-French course menus. Shops *Universal Adventure Town Shop '-Universal apparell, goods'' Amity Village / London Attractions *''The Amity Water Tunnel '-Take a thrilling 360 experience in an enclosed tube. *JAWS: Terror Beneath the Sea '-Can you escape JAWS?'' *''Revenge of the Mummy '-Adventure deep within Imhoteps sacred temple. *007 Agent Training '-Train to become a British Intelligence agent.'' ''Restaurants'' *''Amity Village Seaside Diner '-Seafood *Brody's Fish and Chips '-Fish and Chips'' *''Aunty's Beachhouse '-Homemade pies ''Shops'' *Quint's Fishing Goods '-JAWS apparell, goods'' *''Reggie's Sahara Traders '-The Mummy goods. *JAWS Stand '-Jaws items, adjacent to "JAWS"'' *''M16 Merchandise Facility '-007 goods, James bond souveniors Springfield ''Attractions'' *The Simpsons Ride: Krustyland Escapede '-Take a zany trip through Krustyland.'' *''The Tooth Chipper '-Take a wild coaster ride in Krustyland. *Apu's Save the Squishie '-Save Apu's last squishee stock from Snake the Robber.'' *''Kang & Kodos Twirl N Hurl '-Spin on a UFO and shoot springfield citizens. *Radioactive Man: The Ride '-Help Radioactive Man save the nuclear crisis.'' *''Krustylu Studio Tour '-See various "making-of" segments of Springfields most famous shows. ''Restaurants'' ''Moe's Tavern '-Speciality drinks '' Luigi's Pizza '-Pizza ''Duff Garden '-Bar The Flying Dutchman ''-Seafood'' Krusty Burger '-Burgers Lard Lads '-Donuts'' ''Kentucky Fried Panda '-Fried chicken ''Shops'' Kwik-E-Mart '-Simpsons themed goods'' ''The Android's Dungeon '-Comics, cards, Simpsons themed goods Krusty's Emporium of Over-Priced Goods '-The Simpsons goods, Carnival items'' Midway of Terror Attractions ''Chucky's Horror Tram '-Escape from the Good Guy Dolls factory but watch-out, Chucky is controlling the tracks! Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Dream Train '-See the various tricks done by Freddy Kreuger!'' ''Jason's Terryfying Shack '-Get stranded inside Camp Crystal Lake. Leatherface's Shooting gallery '-Shoot em Texas style!'' ''Universal Classic Monsters Cavalcade '-Enjoy a fun(?) tram ride through the Universal Horror classics! Monsters Carousel '- Universal Horror classics musical'' ''Cabin in the Woods : Monster Party '-Take a tour of "Cabin in the Woods" Restaurants Hannibal Lecter's Midway Butchery '-Hot Dogs, Hamburgers'' ''Terror Cafe '-Food Halloween Gardens '-Tacos, nachos, burritos'' Shops ''Good Guy Dolls Express '-Chucky themed goods. Adjacent to "Chuckys Revenge" ''Treasure Box of Gore ''-Horror goods '' Universals Horror and Fear Shop '-Universal horror themed goods. '''Wizarding World of Harry Potter---Diagon Alley Attractions '' 'Harry Potter And The Escape From Gringotts '-Ride a minecart deep within Gringotts Bank only to be attacked by Voldemort.'' Olivanders Wand Shop '-Obtain your own wand'' '' Hogwarts Express '''-'''Take a train ride to "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter" at Universals Land of Legends. The Knight Bus Express ''-'Go on a crazy ride through London.'' ''The Weasleys Ministry of Magic Expedition '-Take a mysterious tour through the Ministry of Magic, Restaurants The Leaky Cauldron '-Specialities '' ''Shops '' Weasley's Wizard Wheezes -'Toy shop ''Flouroish and Blotts '-Book store '' Twilfitt and Tattings '-Clothing '''City of Apocalypse Attractions '''''Dante's Peak: The Experience ''-Experience a volcanic eruption. War of the Worlds: The Ride '-Escape the tripods. Waterworld '-See the amazing stunt show on a floating land.'' ''29. Predator: Concrete Jungle ''-Escape from the doomed city where Predators have taken over.'' The Nostromo '-Save the crew of the Nostromo on escape pods. Restaurants '' Al's Survival Shelter '-TV dinner, bread ''The Soup Stock '-Soup specialities Shops The Disaster Souveniors '-Disaster movies apparell, goods'' '''Gotham City Attractions Batman: The Ride '-Save Gotham City from the Joker.'' ''Super Man: The Flight '-Speed over Gotham City with the aid of Superman. Joker's Arkham Asylum Tour '-Tour Arkham Asylum; home of many maniacs.'' '' The Batmobile '-Speed through Gotham City. '' The League of Shadows Training Facility '-Train to become a member of the League of Shadows Restaurants '' Gotham City Diner '-French food, italian '' Alfred's Wayne Manor '-Pies, snacks Shops ''Wayne Manor '-Batman apparell, DC items DC Central '-DC character goods'' ''Little Tokyo Journey to Monster Island ''-Take a raft ride to Monster Island, home of Godzilla.'' The Ring '-Take a experience of doom as Sadako returns...to you. Kurosawa Akira's Museum of Film '-See the many artifacts of Kurosawa Akira's films.'' '' Dragon Ball: Flight of Kinton-Un '-Fly over the world of Dragon Ball. Porco Rosso's Soaring Over Italy '-Board a dogfighting jet over Italy.'' ''Shops The Ghibli Central ''-Ghibli goods.'' JUMP Central '-Shonen JUMP goods. '' Giant Gifts '-Godzilla goods. ''Restaurants '' Tenkaichi Budokai Eatery '-Meat, fish ''Madame Gina's '-Italian food Koi Pond '-Japanese cuisine '''''Los Santos Grand Theft Auto: The Ride ''-Cruise through the streets on an Action-Packed spectacular!'' Flight Over Los Santos '-Fly over Los Santos aboard a helicopter---with weapons. '''''Restaurants Burger Shot '-Burgers Cluckin' Bell '-Chicken, salads'' ''Well Stacked Pizza Co. '-Pizzas, pasta '''''Shops 24-7 -GTA Merchandise Thornhill's Vinewood Souveniors ''-GTA V Merchandise'' '''San Andreas Chamber of Commerce '-GTA San Andreas merchandise, Gang clothes'' Attraction and Area description Attraction Script Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Las Vegas Resort